


Cradled and Clutched

by BroltaAMaga



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroltaAMaga/pseuds/BroltaAMaga
Summary: dubcon, noncon because she’s a thrall, but it’s not violent, he’s tender, giving pleasure, she’s eager and enjoying it I assure you.A servant in Harald’s Kingdom of Vestfold thinks she’s dreaming, but awakes to something lovely.





	Cradled and Clutched

You never slept peacefully really, from the scratchy straw underneath you in the barn but also the near-constant threat of some drunken man finding his way in here to get out of the rain and finding warm sanctuary in your thighs as well. It was never worth it to fight, your first few weeks as a servant had quickly taught you that and you’d earned a split lip and a nearly broken nose. So now whenever some stumbling man smelling of mead and murder found you, grasped you, and pushed up your skirt, you simply rolled your hips and moaned like it actually felt good, knowing they’d finish faster and you could catch some blessed sleep before dawn.

Tonight though, you were gratefully unmolested. The air had stilled into that hour where the only sounds were of the scampering nocturnal beasts and the lapping of waves and you were almost asleep. All the men of Vestfold were either passed out drunk or had found someone else in whom to sheath themselves. You sighed gratefully, sinking into the hay, and felt sleep’s comforting arms slinging you into her.

The dream startled you a bit coming quicker than dreams usually do and you were amazed at how fast you’d fallen into slumber. The dream called to you like a siren on the rocks, enticing you into her deadly embrace, but even though something twitched in your mind that it wasn’t right, you couldn’t escape it, it was too beautiful.

You felt like you were floating then, walking on water, and breathing slow. You nearly reached her, but she dived into the water. You could see her angelic face just below the surface, the charcoal water swirling her blond tresses around her. The cold water hit your face as you gasped a last breath and followed her into the deep; its cozy flood enveloped you and you surrendered to it. The siren in the depths below grabbed your thighs and pulled you further down to her. It swirled your skirts above your head and she put her mouth between your thighs. You were drowning, your last breath gurgling out to the surface in a net of bubbles but you didn’t care. As she devoured and pleasured you, your body was dashed against the rocks and the last thing you saw was the grey abyss, then swirling red and liquid shapes as the water mixed with your blood.

It was his moan then that woke you though, tearing you from the sea and saving you from the siren. As your eyes flew open, you realized there WAS a man in the barn with you and it was HIS head snugged tight between your thighs. He moaned again, against you, and this time you were awake enough to register it’s reverberations humming through your blood. A warm shudder flowed through you, the ocean tides now in your blood. You leaned up, looked down but there was no moon tonight, and he was mostly buried under your skirt anyway. All you could make out was the dark shape of his lower body, one leg straight the other crooked for balance and power. Your heard the crackle of the straw under his dry humping hips as he fucked you with his mouth. His boots scraped lightly against the floorboards for purchase and his nails pressed harder into your hips.

You were trying to think of some other way to identify him but he swirled his tongue so intensely at that moment that you arched your back like a bow and collapsed backwards with a delighted groan. His hands right on your sides could feel that you had been curled upwards trying to figure out who he was and when you fell back uncontrollably, he chuckled against you.

It all felt so damned good you couldn’t even be mad at his toying with you. You surrendered to the tide again as it rocked through your veins rhythmically. He switched from swirls to a few long drags over you and then, tearing a grateful moan from you, flicked his delicious tongue back and forth perfectly in time and tenor. It didn’t take many and your climax tore through you like a funeral boat set aflame by an arrow with impeccable aim. The ocean water in your blood turned to fire, roaring and racing through you as you bucked against his mouth. Your cry was a choked wail as if your throat had been full of smoke. You were quickly reduced to nothing but ashes, a smoldering heap of gasping breaths and shudders.

Your first coherent action was reaching down just as he raised his face from the depths of your skirt. You hadn’t opened your eyes yet, but it was so dark it would have been useless anyway. Your hand brushed over a bald swathe of skin on the side of his head, and you thought maybe this was Eigil who was totally shaven or Geir who shaved all of his head except the front fringe… oh gods, you’d known Geir since you were children.

That would be awkward tomorrow to see him and know secretly how phenomenally he’d made flames dance on the backs of your eyelids. Your palm then swept over the hair this mysterious visitor did have and you realized, no, not Eigil, and most likely not Geir. The hair was silky, longer and flipped over to cover the other side, not just bangs in front. You opened your mouth to ask “what’s your name?” but his hands were at your waist then and he deftly flipped you over onto your stomach. You heard the rustle of his pants shimmying down and kneeing your legs apart, he thrusted into you.

You gasped at the sudden fullness, then braced your self on your forearms and gaped at how well he was directing the head of his cock over the perfect spot deep within. He pounded into you with your ass arched up and his hands digging into your hips, pounding into you and pulling you onto him at the same time. When your breath began to hitch, he fell onto you. Your arms collapsed under you and the side of his face pressed against the side of yours. He pushed your sweaty hair out of his way and and you could feel that bare skin of the side of his head on your temple. As your eyes adjusted to the dark you could just barely make out the beautiful parted-lipped shape his mouth was making. With one deep stroke from him, your orgasm slammed into you and you cried out, your mouths making a matched pair. He came then, still cradling the top of your head in one hand and clutching your hip in the other.

His hips stuttered against you, milking every bit of ecstasy out of your joining, and drawing a long mmmm from you knowing you’d made him feel as good as you did. He rolled off your back onto his side and the cold air hit your exposed lower body. He sucked in his breath and you knew he’d felt the same cold air shocking your sweaty loins and you both used the last bit of energy you had to cover yourselves and curl up against one another. Feeling the sweat and heat radiating from one another, you both sighed.

“Halfdan?” you guessed and he chuckled, kissing your hair and pulling you closer.


End file.
